The Empress
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Marth has been away for eleven days. Sheeda could handle official matters on her own in his absence but she couldn't take another night in their bed alone. Rated M for a reason!
1. Her Diamonds

Here we go! My very first Marth/Sheeda! This doesn't follow precise FE timelines so please don't look for any direct Fire Emblem events to occur. This was going to be a oneshot that grew. I hope you like it!

I don't own Fire Emblem/Intelligent Systems/ Nintendo does. Nor do I make any money doing this.

Sheeda looked in the mirror and ran a brush through her long silky blue hair. She looked so beautiful clad in her white chiffon dress. She stood up and walked through the double doors of the bedroom to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. The coastal breeze constantly blew in which made it perfect to leave the door to the balcony open. She watched the waves break on the shore as she stared at the deserted coastline. Debris from the storm a few nights back still cluttered the shore. The delicate black curtains danced behind her. She wasn't looking for anything really, she just liked to be out there. She turned and left the balcony, walked through the bedroom, picked up a necklace off the table beside the bed and walked into the hall outside. She let the door close behind her as she fumbled to fasten the diamond chain around her neck. She made her way down the stairs to the lower level of the grand home.

"Ms. Sheeda…" one of the house keepers called to her. Sheeda spun around as the house keeper caught herself in a daydream envying the gorgeous strand of diamonds around Sheeda's neck…and possibly the flawless skin of her chest. The only thing that rivaled it was the diamond that never left her finger.

"Yes?" Sheeda asked her after realizing the house keeper was saying nothing.

"Elice…she wishes to see you." The house keeper said.

"Thank you, where is she?" Sheeda asked of her.

"Outside, in the pavilion." The house keeper said. "Oh and Ms. Sheeda…you look so lovely." Caeda smiled at her.

"Thanks, you're kind to me you know that." The house keeper just laughed and walked away. If you worked for Princess Sheeda and you didn't long to be her…there was probably something wrong with you. Sheeda had one thing that every woman around her wanted…

"Hi Elice!" Sheeda said greeting her sister-in-law with open arms.

"Look at you! My god you look amazing!" Elice told her holding on to her waist.

"Thank you. So what brings you here today? I haven't seen you in at least a month!" Sheeda said sitting down beside Elice.

"I had to bring these papers to be signed. You can sign them, your signature is as good as Marth's." Elice said handing Sheeda a pile of papers.

"He'll be home soon, you know. Would you rather have him sign them?" Sheeda asked with excitement in her eyes. Elice shook her head.

"That's okay. He'll have his hands up your dress so he can hardly sign anything." Elice winked at her. Sheeda laughed.

"You're so stupid sometimes." Sheeda did turn pink though as she took the pen from Elice and began slapping her signature on documents without even reading them.

"Oh come on, you know that's so true. Besides, I know my brother all too well." Elice insisted.

"Well, he's at least going to have dinner first. Would you like to stay?" Sheeda asked her.

"No, that's okay. You haven't seen him in like a week and a half. I'm sure he'll have at least 50 things to tell you about." Elice said.

"Most likely. I already have a chilled bottle of red wine. He always looks forward to telling me of such visits over wine." Sheeda explained.

"Listen, thanks for signing these. We should do something next week. For now I need to get going. I'll see you soon." Elice bid Sheeda a farewell before leaving the pavilion grounds. The late afternoon sun was a sign that Sheeda should in fact go inside and see what was being prepared this evening. Once inside the door she was close enough to the kitchen to smell something cooking. As she headed that way she had hoped it was something fresh from the docks and she predicted it may be soup.

"Hi Loren." Sheeda said entering the sacred realm of his kitchen.

"Ms. Sheeda! Hello! Come in, come in! Please, come see what I'm preparing! Oh….the Prince…he's returning, yes? Perhaps you wanted to request something of me?" Chef Loren asked.

"No, no not at all. I could smell something when I came in from the pavilion and I had to know what you were fixing!" Sheeda told him.

"Certainly! Let's see, crab bisque. Here taste!" Chef Loren filled a spoon and shoved it toward Sheeda haphazardly. That was all she needed was to get a stain of orange-ish crab bisque on her beautiful white dress. She tasted it as he had instructed. Sheeda loved his crab bisque anyway. However, she just didn't have the heart to tell him that Marth hated crab bisque. He had been working on this first portion of the meal most of the day and she wouldn't dare complain.

"Oh, Loren…it's delicious! I just love it." Sheeda told him reassuringly.

"And that's not all! Tilapia! From the docks this morning! I crusted the filets in almonds and made a lovely sauce. I was also fortunate to find sweet potatoes at the market today!" Sheeda's face lit up. She knew Marth would love that.

"I made a masterpiece today Ms. Sheeda….vanilla crème brulee! I can't wait to serve it." The chef said. Sheeda smiled all over.

"You've really outdone yourself, but I suppose that's why you're the best chef there is! Listen, I'll let you get back to your work. I'm going to cut flowers for the table." Sheeda said leaving the chef to his creations. She didn't really care if there were ever flowers on the table, but Marth's mother had planted that white rose garden years ago and Sheeda felt badly in letting the bushes go unpicked. She didn't particularly like the smell of them and frankly she was allergic to them. The pollen made her eyes water and she hated it when she stuck herself with the thorns but it was fitting to see the sight of her clad in white holding two dozen white roses. She threw them absently in the large crystal vase that sat on the glass dining room table.

"They look lovely Ms. Sheeda, but since you're so allergic you really should let me do that for you." One of the house keepers told her. She could tell Sheeda had been sneezing. Sheeda laughed.

"I really do hate that they make me sneeze so." But before Sheeda could say anything else the housekeeper smiled at her.

"You're needed at the door Ms. Sheeda…your husband has arrived." Naturally, Sheeda dropped what she was doing and hurried out of the dining room, down the hall and to the front door. Once there, she flung it open and just as stated there he was, luggage in hand talking to one of the advocates that had gone with him on the trip. Marth looked up from his conversation.

"Caeda…" Marth dropped his luggage and his jaw at the sight of her. She moved toward him with open arms only to be scooped off the ground by the man she loved. Caeda wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. She could feel Marth's hands on her bare back.

"I've missed you." He told her letting her feet touch the ground once again but not letting go of her. She felt his lips on hers. It was one of those kisses that was so long awaited and so yearend for that it was more than heated. Sheeda held his face in her hands as she finally pulled her lips away from him.

"I've missed you too, darling. I hope you're hungry…the chef has dinner ready. Should you ask your advocate to stay?" Sheeda asked him softly pushing dark blue hair out of Marth's eyes.

"Yes, I should ask him…though I hope he doesn't want to stay." Marth whispered to her kissing her neck. Marth turned around toward the advocate that had journeyed with him.

"Ms. Sheeda, should I take his things to your room?" One of the housekeepers had asked her sneaking up behind Sheeda. Sheeda turned around to face her and put her hands on the housekeeper's shoulders.

"You've done more than enough in this home today. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Most of his stuff will need washed anyway. Go home to your family, you're finished today." The housekeeper looked down at the ground and smiled.

"This is why it prides me to work for the prince…his princess is too kind. Goodbye Ms. Sheeda, I'll see you tomorrow." And the housekeeper turned to leave the grounds. Sheeda began to scoop Marth's luggage off the ground as he returned from his discussion with his advocate.

"No, no, no…put that down I'll get it." Marth told her. "The advocate is not staying for dinner. He's on his way home." Marth kissed Sheeda before gathering his luggage off the ground.

"How was the trip? Was the travel okay?" Sheeda asked pulling the door open.

"It was just fine. You should have seen the kind hospitality the diplomats gave us. It seems they truly have their hearts in the right place. And they admitted their laws were crude and obsolete. I didn't even suggest such, they just willingly admitted it." Marth explained. Sheeda was only partially listening. She was too busy eyeing him all over and she would have never said it out loud but if she would have had her way she would have stripped him down right there and let him have his way with her. Instead she grabbed him by the white shirt he was wearing and pushed him up against the wall. Marth could feel her lips hot against his, her kiss filled with passion…and her tongue filled with lust. She let her hands wander all over him and she could feel Marth's hand sliding down her mostly bare back grabbing her waist and pulling her hips into his. She finally pulled her tongue out of his mouth after she found both him and herself breathless. Sheeda's hips were still planted into Marth's. She put her hands on the sides of his face as he peered at her with those lustful, sinful blue eyes.

"I've missed you…" Sheeda whispered rubbing her hands all over Marth's chest. Marth's breath was a little winded

"You should never use your tongue like that on a man that hasn't seen you in eleven days." Marth told her before pulling her lips into his again. Sheeda should have never grinded her hips into him the way she did. It only made him want her that much more. Marth dug his fingers into light blue hair as he tilted her head back so that her eyes poured into his. "You blow me away, Sheeda." Marth told her. She crept her hands up to his shoulders.

"Well…I haven't quite blown you away yet…if you know what I mean." Sheeda said raising her eyebrows. Marth had no idea what to say to that…he just hugged her up against him. "There is a chilled bottle of Pinot Noir waiting on you along with a very lovely dinner. Come on, you have to be hungry."


	2. Sheeda's Empire

Sheeda took Marth by the hand into the dining room. Neither of them had to tell the chef of Marth's arrival…he had everything timed so well.

"Prince Marth!" Chef Loren called to him hearing footsteps in the dining room. "It's so nice to see you back! For you…" Chef Loren greeted Marth by showing him the divine Pinot Noir. "Sit down, sit! I will pour the first glass." The chef said. Marth sat down to Caeda's right. She was at the head of the table…she always sat at the head of the table because Marth always put her first. Sheeda watched as the chef poured a small amount in Marth's glass. She loved watching her husband swirl it around the glass and smell it before drinking it. Of course, she also laughed to herself because Marth did that even though it was the kind of wine he always drank and it constantly tasted the same. And silly chef Loren would always wait for Marth's response even though it was always the same…

"It's perfect Loren thank you." Sheeda mouthed the words as Marth said them.

"Ooooh delightful!" Loren proclaimed as he filled the wine glass appropriately. "Now don't go anywhere. I'll be back!" The chef couldn't wait to present his bisque. He quickly returned with two bowls on the verge of being too full. Marth had already poured Sheeda's glass of wine. "Here we are! Enjoy! I'm going to finish the sauce for the fish." And the chef ran off again. Sheeda was about to take a sip of wine before Marth stopped her.

"Wait….to being home….for a long time." Marth said raising his glass to hers.

"I will always drink to that." Sheeda said gulping practically half of the glass down. Of course, she and Marth drank wine so much they had built up a permanent tolerance to it. "I saw your sister today. She was well."

"Yeah? Good. Wait….is she still seeing that guy? This is bisque isn't it?" Marth asked.

"You mean the guy you don't like, I don't know. I was signing papers and yes its bisque." Sheeda answered. Marth shoved the bowl toward her.

"He just doesn't really deserve my sister, you know? He…is the type that is going to hurt her, I just know it." Marth said swirling his wine around.

"You don't know that, you could be wrong. You've met him…what….once? Oh, and on another subject…your dad's birthday…it's all set. Menu's set, guest list is set, invitations went out yesterday, ordered the place settings and got you something to wear for it. Trust me you'll like it." Sheeda said finishing off her bowl of bisque and starting on Marth's. Her eyes were starting to water from the roses on the table.

"Here, you're allergic to these." Marth moved them to the other end of the table.

"I know I'm allergic, but I also know how much you love white roses and hate crab bisque." Sheeda said polishing off her glass of wine. Marth filled it up again for her. He smiled at her.

"Well, you're right I do love them…but I hate it that your eyes water every time you're around them. So why did the chef make bisque?" Marth asked watching her closely as he finished his own wine. Sheeda sighed.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him you hated bisque after he worked on it….and I may have had my own selfish thing going on….you know I knew I would get yours." Sheeda said shoving his now empty bowl aside.

"Surprisingly, this all makes perfect sense to me." Marth told her. Chef Loren returned with his dinner presentation. "Now that….THAT….looks amazing Loren. You've outdone yourself."

"Now Marth, try it before you praise my dish." The chef awaited his reaction. Sheeda could really put her wine away quickly. She noticed their bottle was disappearing quickly as she poured herself more.

"It's…..its amazing fish Loren. Really, this is delicious." Marth reassured him.

"Wonderful! Then you two enjoy. I had a feeling you would like it. Besides, you've been gone too long. In the north they don't cook like I do!" Loren patted Marth's shoulder before returning to the kitchen with empty bowls.

"He's the best isn't he?" Marth asked Sheeda.

"He really is. We're lucky to have him. He chose to work for us over many other who applied to have him. That must be nice to be a chef who can choose who he wants to work for rather than being an applicant hoping to be hired."

"Did I…seriously buy you a dress cut that low? I mean…it's really gorgeous." Marth asked out of nowhere seemingly not listening to a word Sheeda had said. She looked down her chest.

"Yes…you did." She said laughing.

"Why…did I do that? I'm clearly showing far too much of you to others. What is wrong with me!?" Marth said.

"You obviously weren't thinking with your brain when you picked this out." Sheeda winked and lifted her glass to her lips. Marth couldn't help but laugh at her. He shook his head.

"Lies…you tell lies, you know that?" Sheeda didn't say anything she just kept staring him down as she drank the rest of her wine and sat the glass down. This was a tactic Sheeda used all the time when she wanted to get Marth to admit the truth. "Okay, fine…you're right. I hate it when you do that!" Marth said. Sheeda smiled.

"I know, and I love the fact that it works every time. Hmmm…how did we already drink all this wine?"

"Is there another bottle? Please tell me you chilled another bottle." Marth asked her getting up from the table to go check the cellar.

"I did. But sit back down, Loren is certainly finishing the crème brulee he made." Sheeda said.

"So, we can drink noir with crème brulee…it's not the best combination but…" Sheeda cut Marth off.

"The other bottle is not in the cellar…it's upstairs." Sheeda winked again, man she was on fire today. Marth stared at her before sitting back down beside her. She loved it when she left him speechless like this. Just sitting there staring at her with those dark blue eyes and navy hair falling over his brow.

"Sheeda…what's crème brulee?" Marth asked her dreamily.

"I don't know…some….custard thing that has….sugar or something." Sheeda said not really knowing what this crazy desert was the chef had fixed. But it was time to find out because chef Loren has brought it out.

"Here we go. I'm going to clean up the kitchen and I'll see you tomorrow." The chef announced.

"Very well, and thank you for all the work you've done today." Marth told him.

"It's my pleasure, it truly is. Goodnight." And the chef disappeared into the kitchen not be seen again that night.

"This is…interesting. It's like pudding, it's like custard, it's sweet but not too sweet…I think I like this." Marth said analyzing the crème brulee.

"I'd eat it again." Sheeda said. It was such a petite desert that it didn't take them long to finish it.

"I needed a dinner like this…I was so hungry." Marth said.

"You've got to be tired too, you've traveled all day." Sheeda pushed her carafe aside and reached for Marth's hand to lead him to their oceanfront balcony. He followed her out of the dining room and down the hall but pulled her backwards so she was walking beside him instead of in front of him. He snuck his arm around her waist. The evening outside had given way to nightfall. His luggage that they had left behind downstairs would be there the next day. Sheeda pulled open the double door to their room cause the ocean air whip about causing the candlelight in the room to flicker. Sheeda had completely forgotten that she had lit those earlier. But the tender flicker was peaceful against the backdrop of black. Of course, she reminded herself that it was probably dangerous to leave them lit like that. Marth immediately walked out to the balcony. He had missed the sound the of ocean, the way the night air would blow in from the sea, and he missed the stars overhead. He laid down on the lounge chair, and looked around realizing that they had way too much furniture out there…why in the world were there four chairs and a table out here?

Sheeda appeared, wine bottle and full glasses in hand. She handed one of the glasses to Marth and proceeded to lay down with him. Marth put his free arm over her, his fingers resting on the diamonds on her neck. Sheeda could have drowned in his scent, it was intoxicatingly wonderful and it felt like forever since they had laid out here in this chair under the stars. What was normally a ritual had been an absence in this house for eleven days.

"Do you think we can get through this whole bottle? I threw the cork away." Sheeda said.

"Yes, we can. Especially since I haven't had a decent wine since I left here. The northern wine was very pungent, very….I don't know. It wasn't good wine at all." Marth told her. Sheeda shook her head.

"You are so spoiled. Do you have any idea how spoiled you are? My god Marth you are so used to what you like and when you want it." Sheeda accused him. Marth laughed at her and blatantly disagreed with her.

"I am so not spoiled! No, no Sheeda you're wrong. I have never been spoiled." He said tightening his arm around her.

"Okay, let's think for a minute. When….now think before you answer me….when have I…or anyone else….ever…..EVER…..said no to you or god forbid change something you like for something new." Sheeda said trying unsuccessfully to get her hand under his shirt.

"There was the time…" Sheeda cut him off.

"No! No, no, no! You cannot use that stupid dog excuse. Marth that thing had a disease!"

"But I wanted to keep it!" Marth argued her.

"Yeah! So we could all die of whatever it had! I was protecting you there. Now, think harder." Sheeda told him.

"Actually….you've…never told me no so I guess that makes me…spoiled. But…I will say this…I might be spoiled…but you know there's one occasion where I always let you have your way." She felt his lips on the top of her head. Sheeda smiled and took a drink of her wine. He was right about this. On their wedding day Marth had told her he would be at her mercy in their bed; that he was the empire and she was the empress. That was nearly three years ago, Sheeda had completely conquered this empire underneath her…and she would _always_ be the empress. She sat her now empty wine glass on the cemented tile underneath her and threw her left leg over Marth so that she was straddling him. She pushed both her hands up his white shirt.

"I love you…you are so spoiled…but I love you and I love spoiling you." Sheeda crept her way up his body and kissed wine soaked lips. She could feel Marth's hand on her back. He moaned as she kissed him harder. He reached over and sat his glass down because he _had_ to get both hands on her. Sheeda's hands moved higher and higher pulling Marth's shirt up to the point where she reluctantly pulled her lips away from him and pulled it off of him effortlessly. Now there he was, half naked before her and the most delicious thing Sheeda has seen in more than a week. Marth wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her feverishly. She felt his hands slide back down her body and underneath the light layers of fabric until his hands were on her bare thighs. Sheeda pulled her head backwards.

"Oooh, god Marth! Oooh…" She leaned in close to him. "Fuck me." She whispered with lust in her voice and wine in her breath.


	3. Talent

Sheeda could feel Marth's eyes burn into hers. She raised her body off him and pulled him up off the chair.

"Bring those in, they will break out here." Sheeda said referring to the wind glasses and the fact that the wind blew nearly constantly. They were far too delicate to be leaving on the balcony. He placed them on the table just inside the doorway and put his arms around Sheeda's waist. The next thing she felt was his hips on her neck and the unzipping of her dress leaving her stripped down to her silky underwear. She turned around and grabbed Marth by the waist of his pants and shoved him backwards into their sea of white covers.

"Where's your tiara?"She asked grinding her hips into him and pulling her fingers through silken navy hair. Marth sighed and smiled at her.

"It's not a tiara!" Marth insisted unhooking her bra.

"Aww, Marth you're so precious when you try to convince me it's not a tiara." She licked her way up his neck. "It is soooo a tiara…"

"If you weren't 95 percent naked and your hands weren't in my pants I'd probably argue this a little more firmly." Marth told her. Sheeda just laughed at him and quickly slid his pants and anything underneath them off his hips. She could already smell his intoxicating scent all over her. She knew that would only get worse. Now, Sheeda had everything she wanted. She could hear him gasp as she took him into her mouth. That was the response she had waited over a week to hear. She was experienced, and she knew exactly how far was too far. She knew what to do and above all….she knew how to do it. She loved it when he clenched the covers around her in his fists. He would pull on them harder the deeper she went. It could now be appropriately stated….yes…Marth was spoiled.

Sheeda slowly pulled her mouth away from him and watched his eyes carefully. They were so full of lust and desire for her. She crawled her way up his body until she felt his hands on her chest and until her lips met his. She loved it when he kissed her like this, wanting to tear into her and give her anything she wanted. Sheeda grabbed Marth's shoulders and rolled him on top of her. She tilted her head backwards as she felt him kiss his way down her cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder, and to her chest. The beauty of having been married for three years is the fact there was no guesswork. Marth knew what would leave Sheeda breathless and begging for more of him. He knew how to leave her miserably hot, listless….and messy. It hadn't always been that way of course. Every lover is a work in progress. In this case, there was no more progress to be made. No one could have guessed what a sensual lover Marth was, they way he touched Sheeda, the way his breath grazed her neck, and the way he loomed over her. The things he said to her were filthy but let's face it; what he would do to her would make words like that seem mild.

Sheeda could feel Marth part her legs underneath him. She sighed…she had missed that feeling…the way he would spread her apart and…maybe we shouldn't venture there. Sheeda just missed this moment right now. She cried out and slid her fingers down Marth's back at the feeling of him…inside her. "Sheeda…" Marth whispered to her. She tightened her arms around him. Marth whispered something else to her as Sheeda felt navy blue hair in her face.

"Tell me again…" she begged of him. She could feel his lips move against her neck. She moaned at what she heard and what she felt. She began to move her hips with him. The louder she got…the harder Marth's hips slammed in to her. She didn't care…in fact she wouldn't mind if Marth fucked her like that all night. As far as she was concerned the harder it got…the better it got. By now she had her fingers dug into his back but she hadn't quite mauled him…yet.

Sheeda could hear Marth's labored breath in her ear. "Slow down…slow down…shit…" She held his check against hers. "That feels too good and you know it…this…will be over in fifteen seconds if you don't slow down…" Sheeda whispered as breathless as Marth was.

"Sheeda…I love you….so much…but even if I slow down this will still be over…in fifteen seconds." Sheeda wasn't surprised. My god, he had been gone eleven days; there was no way in hell they would have the stamina right now that they normally would. In the public eye, Sheeda was the country's sweetheart and Marth the country's soft spoken heart throb…if they only knew. Of course, you always have to watch out for the angels….they _always_ turn out to surprise you.

Sheeda closed her eyes and tightened her arms around him. She didn't need to say anything. She knew he would fuck her the way she wanted it. It only seemed like an instance...and _now_ Sheeda had completely mauled Marth. She didn't mean to…she never did. But if you were Sheeda you'd be clawing Marth to pieces too if you were at the point she was right now. Sheeda pulled her hands from Marth's back and grabbed his arms. It was hard telling which was hotter…the way Marth just took Sheeda without even having to ask her what felt good, or the way Sheeda pleaded for him with lust and desperation. Sheeda could feel one last push into her hips…_that_….was the moment Marth had longed for. Marth could feel Sheeda's arms around him as she pulled the weight of him down to rest on her.

"Give me thirty minutes." Marth finally said to her. Sheeda hugged him tighter against her.

"You can take longer than that, you know? It's not like I'm going anywhere. Besides, it's early." Sheeda said eyeing that bottle of wine across the room. There was still some left in it. She would ask Marth to go get it…but not right now. "Your hair smells good." Sheeda said burying her nose in the top of his head.

"It's that stuff…you packed it for me." Marth told her.

"I did? That's right…I did pack that for you. I'm so glad to know you use what I pack." Sheeda said.

"You know, I could pack myself…but it's so nice when you have it done already when I'm busy doing stuff during the day." Marth said. Sheeda laughed.

"I don't care to pack for you. It's not like it's hard. Half the time I literally shove stuff in your suitcase but I do take time to pick out your clothes. I know how much you love to leave the house impeccably dressed." Sheeda said sarcastically.

"Hey, that was complete accident that I went with those diplomats that time and there were holes in that wool coat. How was I supposed to know that moths had eaten half of it?" Marth asked her kissing her collar bone.

"Well Marth….first you LOOK at it. Then…you throw it away. You don't wear it on business." Sheeda told him. It was just now she noticed his back. She grimaced and wiggled her arm free to reach for the draw on the night stand. She struggled to pull it open but finally succeeded and got what she was looking for. "Hold still…this is going to be cold…" Sheeda said.

"No, no, no, no, no…I know what you're going to do just let me be in pain later." Marth asked of her. But it was too late, the cold blob had landed right in the middle of his back. "Why Sheeda?! Why!? First you claw me to death and then you put that cold lotion all over me." Marth mumbled. Sheeda somewhat ignored him as she rubbed it in.

"You have two solutions really. The first is to be less talented and instead of clawing you raw…I'll read a book or something. The second solution…is to let me rub the cold lotion on you. Besides, it's only cold for like…five seconds." Sheeda said finishing up this task.

"Alright…I'll take the second option. Who am I kidding…it's nice lotion." Marth gave in to her.

"Will you do something for me? See that bottle of wine all the way over there? There's more in it….will you go get it?" Sheeda asked.

"Oooh, there is more in it isn't there? Yeah…I'll go get it." Marth kissed her and reluctantly got out of their bed to get their wine bottle. "There's actually a lot left in here. By the way beautiful, we have to clean that closet out tomorrow." Marth told her taking a drink from the bottle and handing it to her. She traded him places, straddling him as she sat up and pulled the covers up farther. Sheeda shook her head.

"No, that closet is….my god would you look at that closet…It's like we just threw crap in there and left the doors open to remind us how messy it is." Sheeda said. It was too bad she was so gorgeously naked right now and Marth wasn't completely listening to her. She handed him the wine bottle wondering how he was going to drink out of that thing laying underneath her like that. "Okay, fine. You're right we need to clean that closet out tomorrow. I am looking at three shirts right now that still have tags on them…that's sick Marth. And yes, they are YOUR shirts.

"I'll take the tags off tomorrow. The real problem Sheeda, is that you have too many shoes in there. Granted, I can't see anything but your chest right now…but I'm convinced you have at least 20 pair in there." Marth said winking at her and handing the bottle back. Sheeda watched him carefully as she took another drink. She shook her head.

"No….you have too many tiaras." Sheeda said quietly.

"I only have ONE tiara thank you very mu….damn it Sheeda!" Marth laughed realizing that Sheeda had gotten him to call it a tiara. She raised her eyebrows and handed over the bottle again knowing she had won this time.

"What we need to do, is take everything out because I know there is stuff in there that neither of us can wear and Elice can wear some of my stuff. I bet we are going to find so much crap in there tomorrow. It's going to take us half the day." Sheeda said.

"Here, you can finish it." Marth said handing the bottle back to Sheeda. Sheeda did exactly that and leaned forward to put the now empty bottle on the night stand. Marth took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm really happy I'm home." He told her with utmost sincerity.

"I'm happy you're home too. I love you and I hate it when you're away. Not just because you are amazing in bed…but it gets so lonely around here without you. It would get lonely anywhere without you." Sheeda said.

"Well, it's all over now for a while. It's just going to be you and me and that atrocious closet." Marth said smiling all over. Sheeda kissed him. She had given Marth plenty of time to recover…now she had some work to do. Now that she was on top…things would really start to heat up. After all, when you're the empress you don't need diamonds or pearls when you have an empire that's all yours.


End file.
